Cómo Quedar en Abstinencia en Dos Segundos
by Capitana Momo
Summary: Levi tenía un frío de los mil demonios, y lo único que quería era que ese estúpido mocoso de mierda lo calentara de alguna forma. Pero, por supuesto, Eren tenía que arruinarlo siempre con sus estúpidos comentarios fuera de lugar. Oneshot / Ereri.


_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si por mí fuera, el mundo de Shingeki sería yaoi._

 _ **Advertencias** : quizás OOC, chicoxchico, one-shot, lenguaje vulgar, ligero lemon, Ereri._

 _Dedicado a Bian, ¡gracias por darme la maravillosa idea y los chistes! Mientras lo escribía me daban ataques de risa a cada momento xD_

* * *

Esa noche, en el Cuartel hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

La nieve los había sorprendido a todos, por lo que el fuego de las chimeneas fue avivado inmediatamente por orden del Capitán, tratando de ignorar los gritos de diversión y risa de los reclutas más jóvenes, quienes salieron a jugar afuera a pesar de que les gruñó que si entraban y veía un poco de nieve derretida en los pasillos, los iba a matar con sus propias manos.

Incluso su propio escuadrón –aquellos jóvenes irreverentes que hablaban sin cansancio– decidió salir unos segundos para aprovechar del manto blanco e ignorar, durante unos minutos, el horror del mundo que vivían.

Ahora, todos esos malditos mocosos estaban estornudando como locos, dejando todo el comedor lleno de sus asquerosos gérmenes. Incluso Mikasa tenía la nariz roja y un poco de fiebre. El único que parecía realmente bien era ese estúpido mocoso gracias a sus genes de titán que con suerte hicieron que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

A eso de las nueve de la noche los mandó a acostar, ladrando que si mañana él despertaba con un puto resfrío, colgaría sus cuerpos desde las ventanas.

Todos corrieron a sus camas, rezando a las tres diosas que los salvaran de la ira del Capitán.

Bueno, todos menos ese mocoso, que solo sonrió ampliamente, recogiendo la mesa y caminando a su lado, quedándose de pie detrás de su escritorio cuando se puso a revisar los miles de informes que ese cejotas de mierda le había enviado el día anterior. Estaba bastante seguro que dentro de esos papeles habían algunos extras que el rubio se olvidó de revisar y decidió encargárselos.

Cerca de las doce de la noche, luego de que Eren le sirviera un poco de té, el frío calando en su cuerpo, soltó un suspiro de hastío.

—¿Capitán Levi? —levantó la vista, chocando con los dorados ojos del mocoso—. Si eso es todo, ¿puedo retirarme a mi habitación?

Soltó un chasquido, fastidiado, y dejando el papel que sostenía con la pluma al lado, Eren mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito.

—¿No te da frío en ese sótano de mierda? —gruñó frotando su frente.

—Oh, sí, pero ya me acostumbré —Levi rodó los ojos antes de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, y Eren se ruborizó—. No era eso lo que quería decirme, ¿cierto, Capitán?

—Recuérdame, por décima vez, por qué permito esto —masculló Levi mientras Eren se sacaba la chaqueta, poniéndose de rodillas, esbozando una sonrisa amplia.

El castaño comenzó a quitarle las botas sin dejar de sonreír, desabrochando también las correas del equipo, bajo la atenta mirada del mayor. Cuando sus manos fueron a los pantalones del azabache, éste lo detuvo con una mirada de burla.

—Así no, Jaeger, ¿cómo se pide? —dijo Levi antes de posar su pie sobre el bulto en el pantalón del castaño.

El muchacho apretó los dientes, entornando los ojos, e iba a ignorar las palabras de Levi, pero el Capitán entonces presionó el bulto, arrancándole un gemido bajo, y Eren notó la mirada burlona del ojigris.

—Capitán… Levi… —jadeó obediente, tragando su orgullo—, por favor, deje… deje que se la ponga en su apretado agujero…

Levi volvió a chasquear con la lengua, ante los jocosos ojos del mocoso, y presionó aún más, viendo como su expresión se deformaba por el placer y la ansiedad.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, mocoso de mierda? —gruñó Levi enderezándose para agarrar de la chaqueta a ese castaño idiota.

—No, no —se apresuró a decir Eren—, pero vamos, quiere a mi pequeño titán en su cueva.

Levi iba a darle un golpe para que se callara, sin embargo, el muchacho tiró de él para besarlo, sus bocas chocando fuertemente, sus labios acariciándose entre sí, sus lenguas empezando a batallar por una lucha de control para ver quién iba a dominar esa noche.

El azabache se alejó un poco, un hilillo de saliva conectando ambas bocas, y Eren prosiguió a besarle el cuello, sus manos deslizándose por su torso, tratando de quitarle la camisa. Luego, lo levantó, dejándolo sobre el escritorio, tirando algunas cosas al suelo, y procedió a quitar los pantalones por completo.

Las manos del castaño acariciaron los pezones de Levi, que soló apretó los dientes, forzándose a no soltar gemido alguno, y Eren prosiguió a desabrochar su pantalón, deslizándolo lo suficiente como para que no le molestara por completo.

—¡Métela, maldito bastardo! —gruñó Levi al ver como Eren iba a humedecer sus dedos. Hacía un frío para morirse y lo único que quería era que ese estúpido mocoso de mierda lo calentara de alguna manera.

Eren, acobardado, hizo caso embistiéndolo de golpe, tocando la próstata de Levi directamente.

El azabache tuvo que ahogar el gemido que casi salió de sus labios.

Entornó los ojos, y notó entonces que Eren se estaba riendo en voz baja, nerviosamente.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora, enfermo? —masculló antes de que el castaño le embistiera, sin borrar esa sonrisita.

—No, nada, es que… —Eren jadeó, negando con la cabeza—, un… un chiste… ah… que me contó… Jean…

 _Ni se te ocurra soltarlo, bastardo de mierda,_ quiso decir, pero entonces Eren lo embistió otra vez, y tuvo que apretar sus dientes para no soltar nada.

—Uh… ¿cu-cuál… eh… es el club más… pequeño… del mundo…? —farfulló el castaño y Levi lo iba a golpear, lo iba a golpear porque estaba cagado de frío y ese mocoso estaba hablando estupideces—. Ah… el ano… porque solo cabe un miembro y… y parado…

Eren dejó de moverse al notar la mirada de muerte que le dirigió Levi.

Y más aún al ver que toda excitación desapareció del miembro del azabache.

Mierda. Santa mierda. Santísima mierda.

Antes de poder hacer algo, Levi le dio una patada en el costado, empujándolo hacia atrás, logrando que saliera de su interior con un sonido sucio, enderezándose sobre el escritorio, temblando por el frío, la rabia y la incredulidad.

—¡Estás fuera de mi club, idiota! —gritó Levi poniéndose de pie.

—¡Pe-pero Levi! —chilló Eren poniéndose de pie con el costado doliendo—, ¡fue… fue una broma!

—¡Broma tu culo! —Levi caminó al baño, cerrando la puerta con un estrepitoso sonido que, con toda probabilidad, despertó a todo el Cuartel—. ¡No me tocarás nunca más, mocoso de mierda!

—¡Pero…! —Eren golpeó la puerta—. ¡Voy a contarte otro chiste!

—¡Ni se te ocurra, bastardo!

—Eh… ¡Hacer el amor, es igual que jugar al póker! —gritó ignorando al azabache—: ¡si no tienes un buen compañero, más te vale tener una buena mano!

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación.

Eren comenzó a sudar frío.

—¡Como tienes tan buena mano, pendejo, entonces vas a tener que utilizarla por el resto de tu puta vida! —rugió Levi, y si los soldados no se habían despertado con los gritos y ruidos anteriores, iban a despertarse en definitiva con ese.

—¡Levi! —gritó Eren.

Pero, por supuesto, sus protestas no valieron de nada y solo lograron sacarle una horrible jaqueca a Levi, que, desde ese día en adelante mantuvo en abstinencia a ese mocoso de mierda hasta que aprendió que, soltar chistes en medio de una sesión de sexo duro, no era una buena idea.

Absolutamente, no era una buena idea, para nada.

* * *

 _Un lindo Ereri para antes de que salga el nuevo capítulo del manga :3_

 _Cuando salga, les subiré otro Ereri, lo prometo xD_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Cotota~_


End file.
